The Chant of Lilith
by UnicornRainbowz
Summary: Lilith was a mage at the Kirkwall Circle of Magi, Cullen was the Knight-Captain - until everything fell apart. Now, they must journey to Haven, where both their lives will change. Will they be able to make it together? Only the Maker knows.


_Hi everyone! This is my very first attempt at writing. Positive criticism is highly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a year since the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall. Lilith and the remaining mages had remained at the circle, under Knight-Captain Cullen's watch. He restored order among the remaining Templars, earning him a reputation among the locals, including one of the Champion's companions, Varric Tethras. The stories of Kirkwall's devastation spread quickly, and soon a Seeker of Truth named Cassandra Pentaghast found her way to the chaotic city. Rumors of her purpose in the city reached the Gallows, turning everyone on edge. It seems she was looking for people to join her cause at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to bring the Mage-Templar war to an end. Hawke had disappeared along with her lover, the Grey Warden Apostate, Anders.<p>

Muffled voices could be heard through the thick oak door to Cullen's office. She should have waited patiently, but her curiosity took the better of her. She gripped her staff tightly and pushed the door open, earning looks from the two Templars guarding the door.

Her gaze traveled from the Seeker to the Knight-Captain, her eyes meeting his warm honey ones.

He was leaving. She could tell by the way his posture stiffened as he regarded her.

"You can't…" her voice was shaky.

"Miss Blackmoure," came Cullen's voice. The Seeker cleared her throat as she shifted her weight, obviously feeling the tension in the room.

Lilith turned to her, the hand not gripping her staff coming up and pointing at her, "This is your doing!"

The Seeker of Truth frowned, but remained silent.

"You think you can just come in here and demand anything. Well, I have news for you; your order doesn't hold any authority here! Not anymore…"

"Lilith," Cullen walked around his desk. He placed his hand on the mage's shoulder, gently squeezing it, "Cassandra has _asked_ me to join her cause, and I have accepted, _willingly_."

The Seeker straightened her posture, clasping her hands behind her back,

"It appears you two have…matters to discuss," she turned to Cullen, "You will find me by the docks tomorrow after dawn." With that she departed, shutting the door as she left.

He took a deep breath, stepping closer to the mage. His hand rand down Lilith's arm to the white-knuckled grip on her staff. He gently pried it from her slender fingers and leaned it against the wall beside them.

"Lilith," he gently tilted her head up to look at him, "I want you to come with me."

She reached up standing on the tips of her toes, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Is…that a yes?" He returned her affections, encircling her lithe frame in his strong arms.

She sighed, "I can't just leave everyone."

His arms tightened around her for a brief moment before releasing her and clasping her face gently in his gloved hands. He leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her azure eyes.

"The Circle of Magi is broken, Lilith. You cannot stay here; it is too dangerous."

She stepped back from him and went to the window, looking over the once bountiful city.

"I will go, on one condition," she remained facing the window. His armor clanked softly as he moved to stand behind her, "stop taking lyrium."

"I…very well. If that is your wish."

She turned to him then,

"It is," she reached up and touched his cheek softly, "you are no longer bound to the order. I will not have this hold you back from your potential."

Cullen smirked,

"I think your expectations of me are charming, but-"

"You restored order when no one else could, Cullen. You are more incredible than you give yourself credit for."

"You have a biased view."

"No. Ask anyone."

She smiled as she pulled his head down to her lips for a chaste kiss.

"We must prepare if we are to meet Seeker Pentaghast in time."

Lilith nodded, "We head to Haven, then."

Only a handful of Kirkwall's residents joined Cassandra, Cullen and Lilith; Keran, a fledgling Templar Knight, Kaia, a young elven apprentice, and Christian, an eccentric entropy mage.

Somehow, Varric had also tagged along, much to Cassandra's chagrin.

Their little group crossed the Waking Sea to Highever, where they bought supplies for the journey to Haven.

They all sat around a small fire. Varric was narrating one of his famous stories, holding everyone's attention, including – surprisingly – Cassandra's.

Cullen slipped away quietly into the darkness.

Lilith noticed his absence suddenly. After a short time, she found him sitting on a piece of driftwood near the pond, his head in is hands. He looked up at the sound of her approach.

She smiled gently at him,

"May I?" she motioned to the empty space next to him. He nodded his consent and watched as she sat next to him, smoothing out her skirt. She took a deep breath and looked out over the lake, the moon casting a slight shine on its surface. Insects buzzed around them, some of them lighting up the darkness around them like little specks of snow floating mid air.

She noticed his shoulders slump as he leaned his arms on his thighs.

"You know, I never thanked you for keeping it together when everything fell to chaos. Without you, I don't think we would have made it," she looked towards him as she gently placed her hand on his forearm.

He snorted softly as he gazed upon her small hand on his toned arm, "I'm not certain how together I really am, considering everything that's happened."

She moved her hand to his chin and lifted it to look at her, "You are strong, much stronger than you give yourself credit for." She gazed into his honey eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this…" he answered, "My mind and soul have been broken too many times. I am not the man I used to be."

"No, you are not. You are a better man now." She let go of his chin, but he did not look away from her. "I saw how you looked at us when you first came to the circle in Kirkwall – with fear, anger…hatred. I had heard the stories of Kinloch Hold. But you changed. You saw through Meredith's madness," she noticed him flinch slightly at the mention of his former Knight-Commander, "and you stopped her. Everything you have been through has made you stronger. The Maker has great plans for you, Cullen."

He turned back to the lake and took a deep breath as he straightened his back.

"I don't understand how you do it."

"Do what?" she raised her eyebrows in question.

"See nothing but the good in people. I have done terrible things – said terrible things."

"That is all in the past now."

He glanced at her, "You're right, of course. This is a new start, for both of us."

She stood, taking his hand in hers, "Let us return to the others."

He nodded and followed in silence.

When they returned to the camp, everyone bur Cassandra had retired for the night. The Seeker looked up from the book she was reading, quickly tucking it away in her pack.

"Ah good, you have returned. Cullen, you have first watch."

Cullen sat on the log near the fire, and Lilith noticed he sat a little straighter than before. She smiled to herself before wishing him goodnight and retreating to the small tent she had acquired in Highever.

Sleep did not come easily, however, and when it did, the night terrors consumed her dreams – vision of the murdered children and twisted corpses of desperate mages turning to blood magic. She woke with a start, stray strands of hair plastered against her now clammy face and neck. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, braiding her long black hair over her shoulder. She sat up and moved out of the tent. The cool breeze soothing her feverish skin. She closed her eyes and let the wind calm her. She noticed Cullen had fallen asleep by the fire, leaning against the log. She moved to cover him with a blanket when his hand reached out and clutched hers. He was murmuring in his sleep, "_Solana._"

_Solana_…_Warden Solana Amell_, the Hero of Ferelden. He had known her as an apprentice mage at Kinloch Hold. Only days after her Harrowing, she was conscripted into the Grey Wardens. She ended the Fifth Blight, but at great cost. Her life was sacrificed as she struck the killing blow to the archdemon.

Lilith knew he had harbored feelings for the young mage, he had told her so when she first confronted him about his demons years ago.

She had found him in the Chantry late one night, praying aloud, thinking he was alone – but she had heard everything. He pleaded for forgiveness for his _naïve infatuation_, accepting the desire demon's torture as his punishment.

She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing it would calm him. Sure enough, the grip on her hand lessened and she was able to pull her hand away.

She pulled a tome on fire magic from her bag, sat back against the log, and began to read.

Cullen woke with a start. Pressure on his shoulder made him glance to his right – it seemed Lilith had fallen asleep with a tome on her lap, again.

He smiled as he moved a stray strand of her raven locks away from her face. She looked peaceful like this; her dark lashes contrasting against her porcelain like skin, and her pink lips slightly parted. Her breathing was slow and steady, indicating a deep sleep. Gently, Cullen removed himself from her. By the position of the moon, he guessed dawn was only two hours away. He woke the Seeker, and together began packing the camp and waking the others.


End file.
